


Lythikos Nights

by tinyshark84



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshark84/pseuds/tinyshark84
Summary: Riley (MC) and Hana escape to a quiet, winter retreat while promoting their wedding and searching out their enemies in Lythikos.





	Lythikos Nights

Hana throws her arms around your neck after yet another sled trip down the exhilarating hillside and beams at you, her cheeks flushed. You can’t help but mirror her excitement. You return her smile, drawing her breathless face up to yours. You search her eyes in wonder, watching bright gold flecks twinkle across them.

Riley: Hana...

Hana quirks an eyebrow at you as she catches her breath, still smiling.

Hana: Riley.

Riley: I love seeing you this happy. I want you to always be this happy.

You draw Hana close, and she rests her forehead softly against yours. You playfully brush your short curls against her bangs, making her giggles light up the snowscape. She pulls away and grins at you happily.

Hana: How could I not be this happy, Riley? You chose me. You could’ve been queen of all of Cordonia, but you chose me.

Riley: Aw, Hana. I’d have been a fool not to. I mean, have you seen you?

You smile playfully at her, giving her a quick kiss, nipping her bottom lip as Mara peers down from her position beside your carriage, scanning the landscape with purpose. You feel Hana’s lips turn into a smile against yours. She pulls you flush against her and whispers softly into your ear.

Hana: As happy as I am though, Duchess, I could be happier.

She nips your earlobe mischievously, breathing into your ear. You shudder against her, feeling the heat rising between you against the cold.

Riley: Ah! Okay, you win. I’ll see if I can shake Mara for a bit. Think you can figure out the rest?

Hana scans the tree line, her face determined.

Hana: Oh I know I can.

Riley: Have I told you how sexy you are when you want me?

Hana opens her mouth in mock surprise and gives you a playful push toward Mara. She pulls out her phone as you trudge back to the carriage. You approach Mara with as innocent a look as you can muster.

Riley: Mara, I’m going to need you to...go check on security at the ball before we head back. Make sure it’s safe to return.

Mara shakes her head firmly. 

Mara: No can do, Your Grace. I’m your security. Surely you know that by now.

You sigh, shaking your head.

Riley: Oh Mara, Mara. That wasn’t a request. It was an order.

Mara looks at you, her stony expression slightly faltering before scowling at you.

Mara: Using your position to your full advantage, I see. 

You shrug.

Riley: Sorry, Mara. Important...Duchess business...to tend to.

Mara quirks an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

Mara: I think you mean an impatient future duchess to “tend” to. You do realize my letting you out of my sight is a direct violation of King Liam’s orders?

You clasp your leather jacket in mock surprise.

Riley: Whatever do you mean?!

Mara sighs and checks her watch before scanning the landscape once more. You can’t help but notice a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth. She quickly recovers.

Mara: Save it, Your Grace. I’m accustomed to your fiancée’s needs by this point.

You grin wickedly and crinkle your nose with a laugh.

Riley: Remember the movie theater?

Mara sighs and rolls her eyes.

Mara: And the spa, and the bathtub at the palace, and the piano room...

Riley: What would I do without you?

Mara checks her watch again and levels her gaze on you. 

Mara: You’d be trying to squash tabloid stories of just how vocal Aurora’s classically trained Duchess-to-be can be behind closed doors?

You pretend to dust off your leather jacket. Mara mounts her horse and rolls her eyes.

Mara: Ever-modest, I see. I’ll be back in an hour. That’s the absolute latest we can head back. Cordonia needs you almost as much as Hana does. Got it?

You bounce gratefully and press your hands together.

Riley: You’re leaving me the carriage? 

You waggle your eyebrows playfully. This time, Mara can’t hide her smile. The carriage driver pretends to look away, but you can tell he’s wearing a smirk, too.

Mara: Yes, I’m leaving you the carriage, but…

Riley: But?

Mara sighs and inclines her head toward the next hill.

Mara: Buuuut...there’s a perfectly quaint little cabin just over the crest of that hill. 

Riley: Mara, did you do this on purpose?

Mara: I might’ve scouted the location beforehand, and I might’ve reserved the cabin for you under a false name. Perimeter’s secure, Your Grace. It’s perfectly safe.

Riley: Okay, you’re officially my favorite bodyguard.

Mara: Not a word of this to King Liam. Understood?

You cross your heart and mime zipping your lips.

Mara: Did I mention there’s a jacuzzi?

You “unzip” your mouth to let it fall open. Mara tosses the cabin key to you, and you barely catch it in your surprise.

Mara: Get your chin out of the snow, Phoenix. Your fiancée is waiting.

You grin widely.

Riley: What did you just call me?

Mara turns her horse around and looks over her shoulder at you.

Mara: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Back in an hour, Your Grace.

Beaming, you bound back to Hana with the news. You catch her arms in yours at the bottom of the hill and lock her eyes excitedly.

Riley: There’s a cabin-

Hana: There’s a cabin-

You both laugh as you speak in unison and Hana raises a finger and continues.

Hana: Just over that hill? I know, I found it on a map of Lythikos. Looks like an old ice fishing cabin that’s been remodeled. Oh it’s gorgeous. I don’t know if we can-

Riley: Hana, it’s all taken care of. We have an hour.

Hana’s expression of surprise softens as she looks at you lovingly.

Hana: Riley, you never cease to amaze me.

Riley: Well, I had Mara’s help, but you’re pretty amazing yourself. We also have the carriage, but the cabin is yours if you want it.

Hana quirks an eyebrow at you and inches closer. You can feel her breath, warm against your lips. You catch a hint of her familiar, floral perfume.

Hana: Mine if I want it, huh?

Riley: Indeed.

You tease her back, inching even closer, your breaths coming faster.

Hana: I’ll never get tired of being able to have you anytime I want you.

Riley: Well, not anytime, but I do try.

Hana trails a hand up your arm, sliding her cool fingers inside the sleeve of your leather jacket. Her other hand finds your collar and tugs it toward her roughly.

Hana: Oh no? 

She locks your eyes and tilts her head. Her voice is low.

Hana: And what’s to stop me from just taking you right here, in the snow?

You grin playfully and lean closer, taunting her lips with your breath.

Riley: Fair enough, Lady Hana. But tell me…

Hana: Yes?

Riley: If a duchess screams in the middle of the forest, and no one’s around to hear it-

Hana chuckles and cuts you off, cupping your face firmly in her hands and pressing her soft lips insistently against yours. Her kiss is warm and pillowy, making your stomach flutter. Your lips part for her tongue, and the warmth of her mouth is delectable against the cold. Finally, she pulls away, blushing slightly.

Hana: Well, as much as I want you right now, I’d rather not put on a show for the driver, and as for the carriage...if he hears us...

You hold Hana’s cold hands in yours.

Riley: Oooh yeah, the driver. Somehow, I don’t think he’d mind. But the cabin-

You’re cut off by your teeth chattering as a shiver runs up your spine.

Riley: -jacuzzi…

Hana embraces you and rubs your back quickly in an attempt to warm you. She leans into your ear.

Hana: Say no more.

Hana’s eyes light up as she grabs your hand. Laughing, the two of you trudge over the crest of the next hill as fast as you can through the deep snow. The cabin is a welcome sight in the next small valley, a fire warming its windows against the Lythikos cold.

Hana: Ooooh, it’s so cute and rustic.

You squeeze her hand.

Riley: It’ll do.

She grabs you by the collar of your leather jacket again and walks you backward toward the door with purpose. She holds your gaze as you let her take the lead, trusting her completely to guide you through the snow using pressure from her palms, like dancing. Hana suddenly laughs as you reach the threshold, and you pull out the key.

Riley: What’s so funny?

Hana shakes her head and looks at you smolderingly, her eyes raking over your body. Your leather jacket and dark, tight jeans. She reaches up and entwines a hand in the back of your short curls as you open the door.

Hana: I was thinking of the first time I danced with you.

You swing the door open and gesture for Hana to step inside.

Riley: Who could forget the Cordonian Waltz?

Hana: That dance is so sexy too. Moving with you like that, leading you across the floor, feeling your body against me. Riley, do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands to myself?

You meet her eyes with a mischievous smile.

Riley: Actually...I do.

Hana beams and throws her arms around you, your faces inches apart.

Hana: I can’t wait to hear you say that at our wedding.

Riley: And I can’t wait to say it for you. Hana, you’re incredible.

You take her hand and lead her into the small, but inviting and most importantly, warm, space. You wrap your arms around Hana from behind and rest your chin on her shoulder.

Riley: Every single day, I find another one of your hidden talents, something else you’re amazing at, and I can’t wait to see what you’ll do next.

Hana guides you toward the fireplace, pulls a thick, plush blanket off a sofa and spreads it out in front of the hearth.

Hana: Well, I don’t know what my future holds, but I do know who it holds-

Riley: Hana-

She places a finger softly over your lips, her eyes locked on yours. Her voice is barely a whisper.

Hana: And as for my talents...I know exactly what I want to do with her next.

You nip Hana’s finger playfully.

Riley: Exactly, huh? Well, I hope it involves a duchess, that blanket, and a lot less clothing.

Hana: You know me too well.

Her lips crash into yours as she tangles one hand in your hair and brings you to the floor with her. The blanket is plush and soft as you pull her on top of you. Hana’s hair brushes your face as she kisses you hungrily, expertly taking your jacket and shirt off and cradling your head as she lowers herself over you, unable to stop kissing you. Her tongue massages yours in tantalizing circles as she unbuttons your jeans, toying with the waistband of your underwear. Her stole is soft and warm, tickling against your chest, until she pulls back with a smile.

Riley: Well don’t stop there.

Hana smiles coyly at you.

Hana: Like I could if I wanted to. Have you seen you?

Riley: Ha ha. 

You pull Hana back to you and reach to unzip her dress. She straddles you, tossing her stole aside before pulling her dress impatiently over her head. You take in the sight of her.

Riley: Damn, Hana…

She lets you drink her in for a moment, her warm gaze locked on yours as she tugs your jeans and underwear down, her eyes never leaving your face. Tossing your clothing aside, she sits back on her heels and finally breaks your gaze, her lips parted as her eyes glide over you.

Hana: Damn, Riley…

You fold your arms behind your head and quirk an eyebrow teasingly up at her.

Riley: Mm?

Hana trails a finger between your breasts and down across your hips. You smile contentedly, letting Hana and the fire warm you. She shakes her head with a smile.

Hana: I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.

Riley: I certainly hope not.

You wrap one arm around her and flip her over in a fluid movement, coming to rest with one thigh pressing between hers. The firelight dances across her face as she threads a hand through your hair and gently tugs you to her, the warmth between you sinking into your core. You roll your hips against her and watch her head fall back slightly.

Riley: Hana…

Hana drags her nails over your shoulder with her free hand, rolling her hips with yours. Your hips find a slow rhythm, your thigh pressing firmly into her. Her breath is short when she speaks.

Hana: I’ve been thinking...mmm...about getting you alone all day.

Riley: Is that so?

Hana takes your hand impatiently, guiding you between her thighs. You meet her in a deep, hard kiss, your fingers following her lead. Your hand slides unexpectedly against her.

Riley: Oooh…

Hana: All day...

You smirk down at her.

Riley: I can tell.

Hana gives a low, impatient whimper, moving herself against your hand. You begin tracing lazy, wide circles between her thighs.

Hana’s brow furrows. You kiss her tenderly, smiling against her lips as your fingers close in on their target, picking up your pace. Hana’s breath catches and one hand grips the plush throw beneath you. You begin to tease where she wants you most, your fingers tracing perfect circles against her before dipping down all too quickly and finding your way back up again. Hana moans louder each time you tease her.

Hana: Riley...please…

Her face is pleading as she catches your eyes. She reaches for your hand impatiently, but you catch her wrist with your free hand and pin it over her head.

Riley: Gonna make me hold you down?

Hana: Mmm...Riley, you’re driving me crazy.

She rocks her hips up against you, pleading with her eyes. You lean in close and speak softly against her lips, your hand dipping down once more.

Riley: I know.

Hana growls and tries to free herself, but you catch both hands over her head.

Riley: Ah, ah...gotcha.

Hana smirks up at you and stops resisting.

Hana: I can play this game, too, you know.

Riley: Oh?

You tease Hana’s core again before increasing your pressure. Hana blinks and struggles to keep her composure, causing you to bite your lip. 

Hana: Mhm, and I don’t need my hands to do it.

You begin to move against her faster, harder, and reply between your fingers’ movements.

Riley: Color...me...intrigued.

Hana’s chest begins to move quickly as she holds your eyes, firelight dancing across her own.

Hana: Please, Your Grace, Riley, Duchess of Aurora, queen of my heart...please.

Riley: Listening…

Hana: Fuck me, Riley, please.

You falter at hearing Hana curse, but can’t help but smile and kiss her softly, releasing her hands.

Riley: Well, since you asked so nicely...I’m done teasing.

Hana: Thought so.

Hana immediately guides your hand where she wants you. Your slide three fingers effortlessly into Hana’s warmth, going just slow enough to keep her at the edge, but not push her over just yet. Her body and voice beg for release. You slip your fingers deftly in and out of Hana’s core, hard and then soft, enjoying the sounds Hana makes and the deep, throbbing heat you feel with your deepening thrusts. Hana moans against your lips, grasping your shoulder and applying quick pressure there with her palm. You smile up at her from kissing between her breasts.

Riley: Wait a second, who’s in the lead now?

Hana’s eyes flutter open and find yours. Her reply is impatient, insistent.

Hana: Does it...ah, does it matter?

She locks your gaze and squeezes your shoulder more firmly this time, her nails sinking into your skin as she tilts her head and raises her eyebrows, playful and impatient as ever. You lower your kisses to her stomach and slowly work your hand, watching Hana’s face harden as she grows tighter around you. You smile up at her, kissing her thighs and keeping up a steady pace.

Riley: Mmm...I suppose not.

Your mouth finally meets your hand in an intoxicating kiss, and Hana lets out a moan of satisfaction, her hand threaded in the short hair on the back of your head as you hook your fingers expertly inside her, feeling her muscles tighten around you and warming her from the inside out.

Hana: Oh my god, Riley...

You pull back slightly, working Hana’s body in a dizzying rhythm you know is driving her crazy, plunging hard until her hips crest and then easing her slowly back. She pulses in your mouth and throbs around your fingers as her hips roll into you, begging for release. Her growls are becoming more and more insistent.

Your other hand finds Hana’s, and her knuckles go white as she threads her fingers in yours. You kiss her harder, picking up your pace inside her, feeling her thighs start to shudder. You can’t stand to hold her off any longer. You back off slightly, but your voice is low, insistent.

Riley: Hana...I want you to come for me. Now.

You sink back into her with a soft growl, and the vibration from your voice sends Hana finally reeling as you moan softly into your kiss, her muscles clenching fiercely around you and rocking long and hard into your mouth and hand. 

Hana: Ooooh...my god, Riley! Riley!!!

She grabs at your hair with one hand and the blanket with the other as her eyes flutter back and her moans send your ears ringing. Hana releases a long, loud half-sobbing sound as you rock into her, taking her as high as you possibly can before letting her hips crash back to the soft blanket. You move your hand slowly against her tightness, letting her recover slightly before bowing your head once more and again filling the warm, glowing cabin with her cries.

A long while later, you kiss your way back up to her face, cradling her rolling head behind one arm and pressing your thigh against her as she regains control of her twitching hips. Her eyes flutter open and find yours lazily. She catches her breath before she speaks, your chests heaving against one another. 

Hana: You know, Riley, you’re always telling me how good I am at everything, but you’re gonna have to teach me how to do that.

Hana glides her thumb lazily across your lower lip and chin, still glistening with her. You smile and kiss her softly, your voice quiet.

Riley: Oh Hana, I would be more than happy to teach you how to do that.

Hana: Oh I bet you would.

Hana presses a hand to your hip with a quick squeeze, rolling you effortlessly onto your back, and you chuckle, finding yourself following her lead once more

Riley: You know, I’m starting to think you’re always in the lead.

Hana: Now you know my secret. Whatever shall I do with you?

Hana’s heated gaze meets yours as her hand drifts between your thighs. She smiles and raises her eyebrows, looking at you with dark, hungry eyes as her fingers slip easily between your thighs. She smiles coyly.

Hana: Mm...Someone enjoyed that almost as much as I did. 

You find your hips rising to meet her hand in a slow thrust that she matches. She teases your center until your throbbing almost crests. You feel her relent slightly, holding you off, and smile up at her.

Riley: Are you sure you need teaching?

Hana expertly swirls her fingers over your throbbing center once more before she answers you.

Hana: You caught me, I’m perfect at everything. Including this...

Your head reels back again as you struggle to focus on Hana’s face. All too quickly, she slows. Your hips roll against her hand, insistent.

Riley: Please, Hana...

Hana locks your eyes mischievously and keeps up her intoxicating, languid pace against you.

Hana: Please...what?

Riley: Hana, I can’t...I need...

Hana: Use your words, Duchess...

Her rhythm builds again, her expert fingers stopping you just short of the edge and reeling you back in. You growl into her neck before she dips her head between your breasts and trails kisses down your taut, clenching abdomen.

Riley: Please, Hana, I need you. Please make me come.

Hana: As you wish, Your Grace.

Hana smiles and locks your eyes as she slowly, infuriatingly slowly, penetrates you with two deft fingers, twirling inside you shallowly. You let out a frustrated whimper, and Hana slowly sinks three fingers deep, curling into you with practiced perfection. Your eyes go wide as your hips follow Hana’s intoxicating lead. Your vision glitters as your eyes flutter closed, your head rolling back.

Riley: Oooooh…don’t stop…

Hana: I’m not gonna.

Hana smirks and finally lowers her head between your thighs, her tongue finally swirling softly where you want her most. You feel her lips close around you as you wrap her hair around your hand, your thighs encircling her chestnut locks. 

Riley: Oh my god. Hana…

She makes a satisfied moan between your legs and doesn’t let go this time. Picking up her pace and pressure, Hana plunges into you hard and deep, her soft moans joining yours as she leads you to the edge and easily, effortlessly as always, throws you off it, your body rising and crashing into the white, hot waves beyond. Your vision blurs as Hana pounds into you faster and rocks her mouth hard against you. Her name crosses your lips again, before being replaced by a long string of expletives and various deities. Finally, Hana relents, guiding your arched back carefully back down to the blanket and propping her chin on your hip. You can still feel your heartbeat pulsing hard around her slowing fingers. Breathless, you finally meet her gaze.

Riley: Nope, definitely no lessons needed. You’ve got that...down.

Hana giggles at your choice of words and kisses the curve of your hip. 

Hana: I love you, Riley. I love doing that for you. 

Riley: Good, because I’m gonna need you to do that, like every day...for the rest of our lives. I don’t know if you’re better at playing the piano, or me.

Hana curls her fingers again, and your eyes go wide.

Riley: Oh!

She bows her head and peppers your thighs in kisses, watching lovingly as she pulls three glistening fingers slowly back. You gasp and buck at the motion, gripping the blanket as your head falls back again. Hana slowly licks her fingers, relishing your taste.

Hana: Mmmm… Well, you both sound beautiful when I touch you in the right places... I still can’t believe how amazing this is with you I mean, not that I have a lot of experience or anything…

You prop yourself on your elbows to meet her eyes and entwine your fingers through her chestnut hair.

Riley: Hana, I’m so happy, so lucky, that I got to be your first.

Hana grins at you devilishly.

Hana: And I’m glad I get to be your last.

You smile at her and bring her up to you, relishing the electric feeling of her warm skin against yours and your taste on her lips.

Riley: I love you, too, by the way.

Hana kisses you slowly. She breaks away to look over at a clock on the wall and turns back to you with a grin.

Hana: Duchess?

Riley: Mm?

Hana: We still have half an hour.

Your mouth falls open.

Riley: Hana! I don’t think I can-

She puts a finger to your lips and takes your hand.

Hana: I believe I was promised a jacuzzi, Your Grace.

You let her help you up, and once again, Hana takes the lead as she draws you toward the tub. She glances playfully over her shoulder as you follow, legs still wobbly, drinking in the sight of her lithe, sauntering frame. She bends over in front of you to turn the knobs and test the water as the massive tub slowly fills. You make a frustrated sound as your eyes rake over her backside, peering between her legs helplessly.

Hana: See something you like?

Riley: No...

Hana looks over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised playfully. You step toward her and take her hips softly in your hands.

Riley: I see something I love.

Hana reaches back with one hand and squeezes your thigh. 

Hana: Riley...Come here.

Still bent over the jacuzzi, she guides you closer, bracing herself against the side of the tub. You sink into her soft, perfect backside and roll your hips against her, reaching around her with one hand. Hana’s knuckles whiten as you swirl against her, and her hips buck back. With your other hand, you find Hannah from behind. She’s practically dripping, as usual, but more swollen than usual. Your eyebrows knit with concern.

Riley: Hey, is this okay?

Hana grins, blushing as she flicks water from her fingertips.

Hana: I am kinda sore.

You slow and hold her delicately from the front and from behind, leaning forward to kiss her shoulder blades.

Riley: Hana...

Hana smiles over her shoulder at you and narrows her eyes.

Hana: It’s okay, Riley. I kinda like it…

You can’t help but smile and bite your lip.

Riley: You...Lady Hana, I learn something new about you every day.

Hana: I can’t help it, I love everything you make me feel, Riley, even when it hurts. Sometimes…

Riley: Sometimes what?

Hana blushes and continues quietly, turning back to test the water again.

Hana: ...especially when it hurts.

You can’t hide your surprise as you slowly turn her around with a playful smirk.

Riley: Oh really?

Hana snakes her arms around you, backing up to the edge of the tub.

Hana: Riley...

She uses her toned arms to lift herself off the floor and perches purposefully on the wide edge of the tub, spreading her thighs apart. Your gaze falters from her eyes as you take her in.

Hana: I mean...this thing is going to take forever to fill. 

Hana squeezes your backside and pulls your hips to her. You reach behind her and turn on the roaring jets before kissing her, hard and long, leaving your lips feeling bruised. Hana moans softly into your mouth, her taut thighs clamping around your hips.

Riley: Whatever shall I do while I wait?

Hana’s head falls back.

Hana: Riley…

You gently tilt her chin back to you and meet her eyes.

Riley: I just don’t want to hurt you...

Hana bites back a smile, blushing.

Riley: ...too much.

She leans into you and bites your neck, playfully, then harder, tentatively and finally hard enough to mark you. You can’t help but gasp.

Riley: Hana...

Hana pulls your hair, hard, her teeth raking the curve of your neck. Her voice is a whisper as she steels herself against the tub.

Hana: Please, Riley, I want you to make me feel everything.

You bite her lip hard, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat.

Riley: Again?

Hana: Again.

You can’t help but roll your hips into her swollen skin. She whimpers and reaches impatiently for your hand. Your tongue traces down her neck, and you bend down to suck hard on her chest, just shy of her neckline. Hana takes in a sharp breath and then purrs softly against the pain as you mark her in return, tugging hard on your hair. With more force than you expect, she uses your short hair to snap your mouth from her neck.

Hana: Oooh...

You admire your work with a smile. Hana gapes down at the angry redness just above her breast.

Hana: I can’t believe you just did that!

Riley: What, you don’t like it?

You start to pull away, but Hana pulls you back with a grin.

Hana: Oh it was exhilarating. Hardly ladylike, though…

You grin wickedly, touching the red place delicately.

Hana: ...but I was thinking something more like this…

Hana slams your lips to hers, kissing you hot and hungrily, dragging her nails down your back as she guides your hand. Once again, you feel her swollen wetness, but this time you give her exactly what she wants, thrusting straight into her pain and locking her eyes with yours. Hana’s eyes go wide but soften as you cradle her head, gently tugging her hair with your free hand. Her eyes start to roll back as she turns her body over to your touch.

Hana: Fffffff, Riley, don’t stop…

Riley: Look at me, Hana.

Hana struggles to hold your gaze as a mix of pleasure and pain washes over her features. You find a fast, hard rhythm together and relish Hana’s moans in your ear and the fierce sounds of your skin against hers. She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly squeezes your bicep instead, communicating where her words fail.

Riley: More?

She nods vigorously, rocking her hips on the edge of the tub, her sounds carrying over roar of the jets behind her. You steel her gaze and add your pinky, your thumb tracing expert circles between her thighs.

Hana: Ffffff…yes!

Your mouth falls open as Hana takes you deep, her sore muscles clamped around you like never before. Her cries ring out, and you hesitate briefly, before she guides you back. 

Hana: Yes...Riley...harder...

You pound into Hana with everything you have, rocking into her and against her roughly as her nails rake down your back once again. You drop to your knees and deftly take Hana in your mouth, softly swirling your tongue and sucking hard in turn. Hana’s hand finds the back of your head as your tongue moves in perfect tandem with your thrusts, her other hand white against the side of the filling tub as she leans back. Her moans deepen as she squeezes around your hand, sending a sudden, wet spray across your neck, shoulder, bicep and chest in a cascading waterfall as your eyes widen, her climax clamping down over your whole hand. You instinctively dodge the spray before quickly ducking back, drinking Hana in with a deep moan. Hana locks around your hand, convulsing as her hand clamps you against her, her strength surprising you.

Hana: Yes...yes, god, Riley!!!

Her head falls back so far that you can see her expression reflecting in the marble tile above the slowly filling tub, mouth locked open in the waves of pleasure you’re pounding through her. You slow briefly and stand again, holding her hips as your thumb picks up where your tongue left off. You dip her back, as if you’re waltzing, her hair skimming the water’s roiling surface. Her cries nearly deafen you once again as she spritzes hotly down your stomach. You feel her wetness rolling down your hips and between your thighs, until her warmth is dripping with your own. You pick up your pace again, thrusting deep.

Riley: God, Hana...You’re so...

Hana: FUCK Riley...Yes!!! YES!!!

Riley: ...fucking beautiful...

You support the small of Hana’s back as you slow your pace, bringing her slowly back up to face you. Reaching behind her quickly, you turn off the water. Slowly, gingerly, you free your hand from Hana’s vise and rest your fingers over her now very bruised skin.

She rests her head on your shoulder, chest heaving and finally satiated, and lays a hand atop yours, a sheen of sweat glistening all over her twitching, bronzed body.

Riley: Damn, Hana, did you know you could-

Hana shushes you with a sleepy kiss. 

Hana: I didn’t know my body could do half the things you make it do. Come here. 

Hana suddenly wraps her arms around you and falls backwards.

Riley: Hana!

You struggle to support the two of you as you both splash unceremoniously into the water. You watch Hana’s face submerge happily beneath you, your arms wrapped around her. She stays under a minute, smooths her hair back underwater, and comes up next to you. You sink into the luxurious bubbles and let the jets pound away at your sore muscles. You settle back and intertwine your fingers with Hana’s. She slowly lifts your hand to kiss her ring on your left hand.

Riley: Mmm. Can I just say something?

Hana: You can say anything after that, Riley.

You beam over at Hana’s relaxed face.

Riley: I made the Lady Hana Lee...say “fuck”.

Hana laughs and shakes her head.

Riley: ...Twice.

Hana: Yeah, I suppose I might’ve picked that up from a certain duchess.

You bite your lip and smile, crinkling your nose.

Riley: I do curse a lot, don’t I?

Hana laughs and kisses your cheek.

Hana: You have quite a mouth on you, that’s for sure. At least when you...

Riley: You’re just that good. Normal words don’t do your work justice.

Hana peers shyly over the side of the tub, where a puddle rests on the marble tile.

Hana: That’s not all you made me do…

Your smile nearly reaches your ears. You cock an eyebrow playfully at your fiancée.

Riley: Hardly ladylike, Lady Hana.

Hana gingerly touches the raised bite mark just below your ear.

Hana: Oops.

You roll your eyes with a smile and splash her softly.

Riley: Like you didn’t know exactly what biting me like that would do. I just hope you have concealer in your purse.

Hana absently fingers the red mark you left just above her breast, running her thumb over your knuckles with her other hand.

Hana: Well, you may not know how to play the piano or which fork goes where, Duchess, but...fuck...

Hana claps a hand over her mouth. You throw back your head and laugh before meeting Hana’s playful gaze. You pull her to you, sliding her onto your lap, straddling you. Hana tangles her hands in your hair and brings your face to her chest. You wrap your arms around her tightly, listening to her heartbeat for a long moment before peering up into her warm eyes. She absently peers over your glistening shoulder and touches the raised marks crisscrossing your back with a sly grin.

Hana: Let’s just hope your wedding dress doesn’t have an open back…

Riley: So what if it does? You don’t want the entire world to see what you do to me?

Hana: Well, when you put it that way.

What do you do?

*Kiss Hana*


End file.
